<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Overheard Revelations by GlowingMechanicalHeart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323720">Overheard Revelations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart'>GlowingMechanicalHeart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged Up Sansa Stark, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Courtly Love, F/M, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:16:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“And then there’s Sansa. I just feel bad for her,” Sandor speaks low, so low, she has to strain to hear him. “Sansa’s a good lady, she really is a good person, and here she is, at the mercy of those who wish to break her.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Overheard Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlefeather/gifts">Littlefeather</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merry Christmas to <b>Littlefeather</b>! I hope you have a lovely day.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking around the Keep is one of the few activities she enjoys. Sansa knows that’s one sure way to be away from both Joffrey and the Queen. Which is why she’s taken to walks around the Keep on her own. It also has the advantage of not being followed, not being gossiped about, not being pitied, much less, disturbed. Not that anyone would disturb her, there are a few who speak to her, and the few ladies who do, do so under the watchful eye of the Queen.</p>
<p>And so, she walks. But today, the skies look gray and her heart wrenches. It makes her miss the mornings in Winterfell, when the gray skies signaled a snowstorm. Here is only rain. And no sooner than the thought of rain comes, that the first droplet fall on her face. </p>
<p>She doesn’t mind the rain, or wouldn’t if it were just a passing cloud. But the sudden downpour that falls on her is not pleasant. So she hurries along, trying to find shelter. And shelter comes in the form of the open door of the royal stalls. She peeks inside, and save for Sandor, there is no one.</p>
<p>She bites her lip, wondering if she should go in. And decides that yes, she will. The rain is cold and her dress will be drenched soon if she doesn’t. So, she tip toes inside, making as much sound as a mouse would. The horses look at her, but make no sound.</p>
<p>She’s half a mind to greet Sandor, but, something stops her. And she realizes what it is, as soon as she’s draws closer to Sandor and Stranger. Sandor is speaking with his horse. She can’t quite help the smile that comes, who would’ve thought of Sandor? So, she sneaks as close as she can and hides in one empty stall. She’s close enough that she can hear what Sandor is speaking with some clarity, but Sandor’s voice is not loud, he’s speaking low and deep.</p>
<p>“Those bloody bastards are idiots,” Sandor grumbles as he brushes Stranger. “And bloody Joffrey is a nightmare. The less that I talk of the imp, the better.”</p>
<p>She smiles at that, at least he sees Joffrey for who he is.</p>
<p>“And fucking everyone is on bloody edge. With buggering Stannis drawing close, they’re hoping the Tyrells will take their side.”</p>
<p>She frowns and looks down. For one deep desperate moment, she hopes the Tyrells will not and Stannis will win. That way, perhaps, Stannis will send her to her mother and brother. That would be a very lovely nine and ten name day gift.</p>
<p>“And then there’s Sansa. I just feel bad for her,” Sandor speaks low, so low, she has to strain to hear him. “Sansa’s a good lady, she really is a good person, and here she is, at the mercy of those who wish to break her.”</p>
<p>She feels her face fall. Yes, Sandor is being complimentary, but he’s speaking the truth. Joffrey and the Queen seem keen on breaking her. Oh how silly she had been, when her father had promised her a better man and she had spoken of wanting Joffrey, she had been blind to his faults. She should’ve seen him for who it was after Lady...</p>
<p>“And she’s so beautiful.” A huff of Stranger, and a chuckle. “Look at me, being buggering maid and talking about a lady I find beautiful.” A beat of silence. “I wish I could help her more, do something for her, but I can’t. If I do, we’re both dead.”</p>
<p>Her heart clenches. And she gives a soundless gasp. Sandor thinks her beautiful? That is very kind of him. And wanting to help her too.</p>
<p>“Not that it would be for anything, she’s beautiful and I am not.” Another huff. “You’re a horse, she’s a lady, who is far more beautiful than the bloody Queen, and someone who that cunt of Joffrey doesn’t deserve.” A whinny. “I can’t do a bloody thing.”</p>
<p>She is surprised at the tears that come. She blinks them away, there no use for tears right now. It makes her want to go and say thank you. Just because he wants to help her and wants to do something. Which is more than anyone else has done, save Lord Tyrion.</p>
<p>“And she will never look at me.” his voice goes even lower, sounds sad too. “Why should she? She who is noble and beautiful and kind. Why would such a beauty look at me, an ugly bastard with nothing to his name, but a sword. I will never receive a token, like those buggering bastards knights she loves so much. No one, much less Sansa will look at me and gift me with their favor.”</p>
<p>Her eyes widen at his words. Gods, Old and New, she wouldn’t have expected this at all! Sandor wasn’t one she’d thought of wanting that! He was always so spiteful towards knights, and others, had choice words for her about them and he wasn’t shy about it. Gods, he had even refused to be called knight when he took the white cloak!</p>
<p>But… that’s not exactly what he wants. She frowns. He wants to be seen, the sudden realization hits. To be considered worthy of time and of kind gestures. Of maybe a maid giving him her favor. And he wants hers.</p>
<p>“Not that I would want the bastard thing, and I am a buggering fool for wanting hers. For wanting her to look at me like she does those handsome bastards.” A huff and another chuckle. “Look at me, I’m being a bloody idiot.”</p>
<p>She stands up straighter, thinking of what she could do. Perhaps she could do something for him? He had saved her during Princess Myrcella’s parting, had it not been for him, she’s probably be dead or worse, like poor Lady Lollys. But he had saved her, he had risked his own life to get her to safety.</p>
<p>And while it had been true that she had tried thanking him, he had been gruff and short with her. But… maybe he had not expected that. After all, if one never receives thanks and then, when given them, they compared you to those you claimed to dislike, how could he not be angry. Maybe she could give him something, a handkerchief for certain, most of his clothing was very plain, a simple detail that might prove to him that she was grateful for him saving her.</p>
<p>“Well boy, I will see you soon.” </p>
<p>She crouched low and hid as best she could in the stall she was, fortunately, Sandor passed her by without noticing her at all. Well, now that she had heard him, and had a plan in her mind, she could for sure do it.</p>
<p>She waited a bit more, then rushed out and made her way to her chambers in the Keep. She then found a piece of fabric that would do, it was blue, like the roses at Winterfell. She perhaps could not give him one with the direwolf, but she could do the dogs of his sigil and a small bird? He did called her Little bird, that way, he could see that it was from her.</p>
<p>She took her time, she wanted the handkerchief to be well done. In the end, she opted for the three black dogs, and a small red bird near. Once it was done, she waited for the opportune moment. She found it again after her visit to the Godswoods.</p>
<p>“Ser, would you be so kind to accompany me to my chamber? I have something that I wish to give you.”</p>
<p>Sandor looked at her stranger, “Aye, Little bird. I will walk you.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.” She gave him a small smile. They walked mostly in silence, and when they were at her door, she turned to look at him, “Wait a moment ser,” and she rushed inside. Taking the handkerchief from its hiding spot, she walked back out. “This is for you.” She said as she offered it. “A token of my gratitude for saving me. You might not be a knight, but you certainly behave better than some of those who are.”</p>
<p>Sandor looked at her as if she had grown a second head, so she rises the handkerchief and offers it again. Their fingers touch once he finally catches up and takes it. And she watches as he inspects it.</p>
<p>“I hope it pleases you ser.”</p>
<p>“Not a ser.” He finally says. “And… aye, thank you. It is well done.”</p>
<p>She gives him a bigger smile. “My septa always praised my sewing, so it gladdens me that you like it. Please, keep it as a thank you. That is all I can offer you ser, but I offer it with honest gratitude. I must sleep now, rest well ser.”</p>
<p>She doesn’t give him the chance to reply, her bravery is failing her and she doesn’t want to hear anything rude from him yet. At least not tonight. So she walks into her chamber and locks the door behind her.</p>
<p>She doesn’t see Sandor staring at the door for a long time. Nor does she hear his low grumble of, “Thank you, Little bird.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>